


Beneath Santalales

by sweetnuisance



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnuisance/pseuds/sweetnuisance
Summary: Captain Pike finds a surprise as he wanders the Enterprise corridors late one night
Relationships: Number One & Christopher Pike, Number One/Nhan
Kudos: 11





	Beneath Santalales

**Author's Note:**

> My progress on the final chapter of For The World We Know Can Be was interrupted by my impulsive idea to write my friends stories for Christmas, mostly because we're a bit scattered and it would mean I wouldn't have to try to fit presents in the post. Three of the requests fell into fandom and those friends have generously said they would be happy to share their presents with anyone who might want to read them here.

The Enterprise’s corridors were reasonably empty at this time of night. Of course night was a relative concept when you lived in space but the ship’s environments were currently at the tailed of the third shift and more of Christopher Pike’s crew were tucked up tight in what he hoped were their own bunks than were working away in the various science labs behind the doors he passed. He loved the energy of a busy ship but there was something to be said for finishing the day with a walk through the labyrinth of identical grey hallways when all the sharp angles were softened by the dimmed light panels and the loudest noise to be heard was the hum of Enterprise’s engines pulsing through the ship like a heartbeat.

Pike had just passed the High Energy Lab on D Deck when he saw his Number One up ahead at the corridor’s cross section, standing beneath one of the red bulkheads that periodically divided up the lengths of the ship’s passageways. The Lieutenant Commander was still in uniform and for a moment he considered chiding her for working too late. After that moment he realised Una would no doubt give him the same lecture and hers would be a hell of a lot more forceful than his own. Instead he clasped his hands behind his back and slowed his pace, hoping she might be heading to her own quarters, in the opposite direction to his, and be on her way before he was noticed.

He heard the additional footsteps, growing louder as they strode purposefully across the deck, before he saw Commander Nhan appear in the same cross section. The two women greeted each other with a nod and in deference to Number One’s position on the ship Nhan hung back obviously expecting the human to continue on in the direction she was headed. Una stood her ground though and after a confused pause the Barzan twisted herself slightly to fit through the narrowed section of the metal bulkhead, leaving the two women face to face with barely any distance between them. 

Pike had already stopped in the corridor and remained unnoticed by the pair as something unspoken passed between them. Number One’s grey-blue eyes flicked upwards and Nhan’s followed, but before Pike had the chance to interpret the subtle action Lieutenant Commander Una had gotten hold of the Barzan’s black collar and pulled Nhan close enough for their lips to touch. 

The Captain allowed the officers longer than he probably should have before he raised one hand in front of his face to cough loudly and deliberately into his closed fist. He kept his hand raised to hide his smile as both women turned toward him, Una still gripping onto Nhan’s collar. After arching an eyebrow at him and not getting whatever reaction it was she was hoping for, Number One released the science officer. 

To her credit Nhan continued to hold his gaze as she smoothed down her shirt with a sharp tug, holding herself ramrod straight as though on the Academy parade ground. Even so her cheeks flushed almost as red as her shirt, highlighted against the silver metal of her breathing augmentation that sat just above the jawline from ear to lip down both of her cheeks. 

There was always something new to learn in Starfleet and before today Captain Christopher Pike had had no idea that Barzan’s blushed just as humans did.

Nhan cleared her throat before saying, “Captain. I was just on my way to the High Energy Lab.”

“Then, as you were Commander.” 

The Barzan slipped by Lieutenant Commander Una, ducking her head a little so her dark brown curls streaked through with blonde might at least cover the signs of her embarrassment from the First Officer. All three of them knew it is a wasted effort.

The Commander passed him and continued off down the corridor and Pike waited until he heard the hiss of the door behind him indicating Nhan had reached her destination before he closed the distance between himself and the remaining woman.

Una looked a little too pleased with herself but it was difficult to tell if that was from the kiss, her Captain catching her at it or merely the general attitude she had adopted this evening. 

“Captain.” 

Warily Pike stopped just within her reach and gave her an appraising glare before looking up, hoping Una didn’t decide to grab his own collar while his eyes were off her. Hanging in the centre of the bulkhead’s arch was a sprig of what looked like an earth plant; a pale green spindly stem branching out into flat oval leaves and a bundle of little white berries nestled between them. It took him a moment to recall the name: Mistletoe.

“You know the tradition was to hang mistletoe above doorways to protect a home.”

Whether teasing him or providing solid counsel his Number one was always blunt and to the point. “I prefer the version with unexpected kisses, Captain.”

Pike shook his head a little and chuckled. “Of course you do.” 

Una’s eyes were bright and sparkling, nothing at all to do with the light from the wall panels. Pike could tell she was trying valiantly not to outright smirk at him now.

Una had just enough of a height advantage that when she leaned toward him she had to bend a little to press her lips against his cheek. When she pulled back Number One was fully composed again; as if in the silent night of the Enterprise corridors she had not been caught planting a kiss on a fellow officer by their Captain. And as if she hadn’t just left a bright red candy-coloured imprint of her lips on his cheek.

“I think it’s time to call it a night, wouldn’t you Commander?”

Taking the hint she reached up and snatched the mistletoe down from where it hung. Who knew what further chaos she had planned for it but for now he’d let the matter go. Pike nodded a goodnight and moved on toward his quarters, just before he rounded the corner hearing his Number One call softly, “Merry Christmas Captain.”


End file.
